Various challenges exist for increasing the durability and/or efficiency of switch-mode power converters. Rather than necessarily use more robust materials and components, a switch-mode power converter may improve performance through more precise control of its switches. A controller of a switch-mode power converter may more precisely control its switches by obtaining more accurate information about the operating state or condition of the components of the power converter. For example, some controllers will rely on very accurate, analog measurements of voltage and current levels at different parts of the system to determine whether to change the operating state of a switch.
Some switch-mode power converters include transformers that provide a galvanic isolation layer between the power source and the load. A controller of such a power converter may further improve its control of its switches by obtaining information about the operating state or condition of the components on both sides galvanic isolation layer. For instance, a controller may better control elements located on the primary-side of the transformer by receiving information about the operating state or condition of the elements located on the secondary-side of the transformer.